A Christmas Adventure in Disneyland (ZactheBear Version)
Cast *John - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Jane - Penny (The Rescuers) *Jiminy Cricket - Mr. Clever (Mr Men) *Mr. Toad - Pingu *Snow White - Starfire (Teen Titans) *The Prince - Robin (Teen Titans)'' '' *Doc - Yogi Bear *Grumpy - Huckleberry Hound *Happy - Top Cat *Bashful - Magilla Gorilla *Sleepy - Wally Gator *Sneezy - Quick Draw McGraw *Dopey - Boo Boo Bear *The Old Hag - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Pinocchio - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Gepetto - The Saltun (Aladdin) *Dumbo - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Jim Crow - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Glasses Crow - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Preacher Crow - Pink Panter (Pink Cartoon Collection) *Straw Hat Crow - Thomas O' Malley (The Aristocats) *Fat Crow - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Friend Owl - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Peter - Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Sasha the Bird - Zazu (The Lion King) *Sonia the Duck - Snooper and Blabber *Ivan the Cat - Misty (Pokemon) *Cinderella - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Charming - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *The Fairy Godmother - Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) *Alice - Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Dodo - Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Charlie Brown and Linus van Pelt (Peanuts) *The Walrus and The Carpenter - Colonel Hathi and Buzzy the Vulture (The Jungle Book) *The Mad Hatter - Goofy (A Goofy Movie) *The March Hare - Max (A Goofy Movie) *The Dormouse - Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *The Cheshire Cat - Claude (The Raggy Dolls) *The Cards - Various Characters *The Queen of Hearts - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *The King of Hearts - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Peter Pan - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Wendy - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina *Captain Hook - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Smee - Abis Mal (Aladdin and the Return of Jafar) *Tony and Joe - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Aurora - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Prince Philip - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Samson - Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Flora - Princess (The Raggy Dolls) *Fauna - Lucy (The Raggy Dolls) *Merryweather - Dotty (The Raggy Dolls) *Winnie the Pooh - Schroeder (Peanuts) *The Policeman - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *The Group of Witches - Various Villians *The Animals - Animals (Animal Fram) *The Wooden Indian - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *The People - Various Characters *The Disneyland Express - Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine) *The Stationmaster - Flynn Rider (Tangled) Parts *Opening Credits *All Aboard for Disneyland *The Second Star to The Right/Disneyland at Last *My, What a Happy Day *Sailor Mercury and the Wolf *The Storybook Tree *Penny Meets Chorton (The Caucus Race) *Penny's Adventures with Chloe Part 1 (Charlie Brown and Linus van Pelt/How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands/The Elephanrt and the Vulture) *Penny's Adventures with Chloe Part 2 (The Mad Tea Party/Goofy and Max's Unbirthday Song/Bugs Bunny Appears/I'm Late) *Penny's Adventures with Chloe Part 3 (Penny and Chloe Gets Lost/Very Good Advice/The Cheshire Doll/Twas Brilling) *Cody and Mr. Clever (Give a Little Whistle) *Penny's Adventures with Chloe Part 4 (Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Madame Medusa, The Queen of Hearts/The Cheshire Doll Appears Yet Again/Chloe's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)) *Cody and Penny meets Mr. Penguin *Fantasyland *The Villians Cave/Jingle Bones *Frontireland *Adventureland/The Jungle Tree *Tomorrowland/Futueristic Chirstmas Tree *Meeting Thumbelina *Home at Last on Christmas Morning Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:ZacTheBear Category:A Christmas Adventure in Disneyland movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas